muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Toughpigs
Sockpuppet Templates Hi, Danny! I was just wondering if you or anyone else here had thought of using the sockpuppet templates like on Wikipedia (i.e. "This account is a sockpuppet of main account here and has been blocked indefinitely."). I thought it would be useful here so people who look at the userpages of sockpuppets can see that they indeed ARE sockpuppets. Have any thoughts? -- [[User:SchfiftyThree|'Matt H.']] (talk) 21:10, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :I think we've done that on some occasions -- not with a template, but just posting a sentence on their user page. We try not to poke at the vandals / difficult contributors too much if we can avoid it, but using a form like that could definitely be useful. -- Danny (talk) 21:21, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, and when I say template, I mean the box that generates that message (on Wikipedia, it's . ::Changing topics here, but in the feature where you're adding a link and a drop-down menu pops up, the User field has alphabetical lists, but I notice the more important users are listed at the top for each letter. I kinda feel left out, as there are even some users who I have more edits than. Do you know why that is? I consider myself a valuable contributor here. -- [[User:SchfiftyThree|'Matt H.']] (talk) 00:07, July 30, 2011 (UTC) IE bug? Whenever I'm logged in and attempting to edit a page, or even navigate from page to page, it says that Internet Explorer has stopped working and reloads the page (or then continues onto the next page.) No other websites are giving me this issue. I'm on version 8.0.6001.19088 if you need to know that. -- Nate (talk) 20:04, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm, that's weird. I haven't heard about IE bugs recently, but I'll ask. What's telling you that IE isn't working? Like, a popup window, or does it just fail? Any details you can give me would be helpful. Thanks for the version number. -- Danny (talk) 20:34, July 29, 2011 (UTC) ::I asked -- at least one other person with IE has reported that same problem today. I filed a ticket; hopefully we can get it figured out soon. It sounds super annoying. -- Danny (talk) 21:07, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Mopping Up Thanks for handling Bluquail. I'd noticed it mostly in the last couple days and was planning on leaving a message, but I hadn't realized just how many pages he messed up (with so far, maybe two actual useful corrections in there). We may have to deal with a couple of others of that kind who we just end up cleaning up after (I guess it's the summer heat; one person has over seven warning or explanatory messages on their talk page across a year and still hasn't even grasped the "please respond on this page, not the user's page" etiquette, and the rare useful edits are surrounded by obsessive or even provably incorrect ones). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:02, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, once I looked at Bluquail's stuff, I couldn't believe that we'd let it go for so long. Since 2007! And it turned out that every edit I looked at was actually patently incorrect -- creating pronoun confusion instead of fixing it, changing "teacup" to "tea cup" -- it was like he was specifically trying to slowly wreck the site. :) Weird. -- Danny (talk) 05:22, July 29, 2011 (UTC) New Stuff Thanks for the help! It's nice to finally be making record pages again! This has been a crazy couple of days, huh? -- Ken (talk) 05:27, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, it's really exciting! I love seeing all the new stuff. I'm hoping there's lots more coming... -- Danny (talk) 16:39, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Just wanted to let you know that I discovered a couple of things. First, the Magic Glasses films are actually part of a series, with different kids doing it. So there's more than one. Another thing I found out is that the boring one line entry of "What will happen: Monster with a flute" turns out to be a multi-part sketch with Gordon, Ernie, Bert and Cookie Monster. It's amazing what the stuff in the show guides turns out to be when you finally get to see it! Part of me is glad that they only released 3 new Season 1 shows right now, because I think I'd be drowning if they had put out all of Season 1 at once! -- Ken (talk) 06:00, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Category:Fashion Psst. I imagine you deleted it because you saw that the category itself was created by a banned user. But the *idea* and item inclusion (most of them I think) was actually Julian's, and he brought it up on Current Events here. Just Fred horned in and began it because of his obsession with starting categories. So you might want to let Julian know. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 15:23, July 10, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, shoot, I'm sorry! Thanks -- I'll talk to Julian. -- Danny (talk) 17:10, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Who is this with Kermit? Hey Danny - can you tell who this is? The clip is from about 1984. --MuppetVJ 04:44, July 10, 2011 (UTC) :Gosh, no idea. What's the clip from? -- Danny (talk) 05:31, July 10, 2011 (UTC) ::It's a brief ad promoting NY's art scene (found it during a commercial break on an original 1984 SNL broadcast). I just found out the woman is Kitty Carlisle. --MuppetVJ 16:08, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Giggle Gabbers I posted a picture of the spanish Giggle Gabbers and you posted the same one. -- Grovermonster : No, I just cropped your photo a little bit to take out the empty area. -- Danny (talk) 00:00, July 9, 2011 (UTC) More glicthes Hi Danny! I started I topic on Current events about a new category. The category doesn't exist, but it showed the link blue as though it does when I saved my changes.--Fred (talk) 01:41, July 6, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, that's a new change -- category links should always show as blue now. The MediaWiki software thinks that a category "exists" if somebody writes something on the category page. The rest of the world thinks that a category "exists" if there are pages in that category. We changed the software to match what people think. :) -- Danny (talk) 03:23, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Title renaming =) Hi Danny! This may not be a big issue, but I'm just a little confused on what should be done here. Lately, Brainulator9 has been renaming page titles, lower casing the improper nouns actually. His explanation is that it's required on another wiki. I've already talked to him about it, but it doesn't look like I got through to him. I'd just like to know if any of this renaming is kosher with Wiki policy, or atleast ''our Wiki policy; which I recall is to only lowercase minor words (the, and, etc.) and to keep the first and last words of a title upper cased. Hopefully I have that right, but if there's more to it please explain. Thanks and have a Happy 4th! -- Jon (talk) 19:35, July 3, 2011 (UTC) :We'd actually decided to rename *some* pages, depending on the nature of the page, but never got around to it. But the user is renaming every page he comes across, including "Through the Years" where we capitalize them for a specific purpose. I asked him to slow down rather than assuming consensus (he asked on current events for a "ban" on capitalization of that kind), so we can thresh this out and make it clear to everyone and avoid back and forthing. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:17, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Another glitch? Hey stranger! I don't know if it is user error or not (I'm betting it is), but I just created a page for some Muppet bookmarks from Trends International, and it doesn't want to add the category. For the life of me I cannot figure it out. -- Nate (talk) 21:23, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :As Gilda Radner might say when she was playing Emily Litella, "nevermind" (I figured out what the user error was) :) -- Nate (talk) 21:25, June 23, 2011 (UTC) ::Cool, I'm glad you figured it out. And that's a nice page; I love that set of illustrations. :) -- Danny (talk) 21:31, June 23, 2011 (UTC) :::I love them too. I wish the calendar that had used them had just been the artwork. I've noticed them popping up in the backgrounds of things as well. They have even photoshopped this picture to include them in the stage door area. -- Nate (talk) 21:38, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Glitch A glitch I've noticed: When I create a new page, the "Follow this page" box is not checked, but when I save the page, it shows I'm following it. - Oscarfan 14:25, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :Hmm, that's weird. I'll check it out; thanks for letting me know! -- Danny (talk) 16:38, June 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah, okay -- I think I know why that's happening. Go look in , in the tab "Followed Pages". You probably have "Follow pages I create" checked off. You can turn that off if you want... -- Danny (talk) 21:01, June 20, 2011 (UTC) :::I have another glitch to mention. I am creating a page now called References to the Internet in a seperate browser window, and I tried to add this file with the caption "Statler and Waldorf view almost every viral video on the web", but the WYSIWYG editor constructed this code: on the web.]] :::So I think the editor might be glitched.--Fred (talk) 21:16, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Revisions being undone without summaries. Danny, perhaps you could shed some light one this. Back around April, I attempted to make some edits to the Cookie Monster rumor page (reorganizing some of the images), and some days later Scott undid them. That was fine, but no reason/summary was given. I asked him about it here but I never got a response. And just a while ago, I attempted to make a minor edit to Muppet Wiki homepage (italicizing show/movie titles) and Scott undid them, again with no reason/summary. Now according to ; "If you've deleted some text from a page, please explain the deletion in your Summary. Otherwise, the person who wrote that text might think you're being mean, or sneaky. A good Summary can avoid a lot of problems and hurt feelings!" and I was obviously not attempting vandalism. Just to be clear, this is not about my feelings, and I am certainly not one for conspiracy theories, but as Lew Zealand would say; something smells fishy. I would just like to know the reasons and/or if someone has a beef with me. Thanks--Gonzofan 23:47, June 17, 2011 (UTC) : I agree that it's important to leave edit summaries when you're making changes -- it's really helpful and, as you quoted, it avoids hurt feelings. :The examples that you pointed out show one reason why sometimes stuff gets reverted without comment. In both of those cases, you made changes to the way that something looks, without giving an explanation for why you think it looks better that way. Scott created the main page table in a particular way. You thought it would look better if the titles were italicized, so you changed them. Scott thought it was fine the way it was, and changed it back. Same thing with the order of pictures and videos on the Veggie Monster page. : So -- I understand why it would have been helpful for Scott to explain his changes in an edit summary; it also would have been helpful if you had explained yours. There's no conspiracy, just the regular rhythm of people with different opinions working together. If you leave more edit summaries when you make changes, you'll probably see more when other people build on what you've done. -- Danny (talk) 00:04, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks for the response Danny, I appreciate it, and yes, that is good advice that you mentioned. Please understand, I never actually thought that there was a conspiracy, I was just wondering if I had done something wrong.--Gonzofan 00:10, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :::Yeah, I understand! I'm glad you asked about it. :) -- Danny (talk) 00:15, June 18, 2011 (UTC) ::::Yeah, we've discussed edit summaries before, and placed reminders, and that's why it's in "Help:Editing," but almost all of us forget at times (especially, as admins, when it's edits to something like the Main Page, which while not protected, is the Wiki's portal and the first page people see, so we can be pickier about that than other stuff). It is true that if someone else leaves a comment first (even a "I'm trying something, what do you think" or "I think this looks better") it's more apt to be responded to, basically starting a correspondence. Oh, and I have to say, one of the things I've liked most about your work on the Wiki, Gonzofan (is there a name we can address you bye btw) is that you do make use of talk pages and communicate, and also listen to and learn from responses. Asking when you're confused is always the best way to clear up misunderstandings. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 05:22, June 18, 2011 (UTC) :::::Thanks for the kind words Andrew, you can go ahead and call me Fred, (I hope there aren't other Freds around here, that could get confusing!)--Gonzofan 06:35, June 18, 2011 (UTC) Jim Henson Hour promo Slick I saw your wonderful Jim Henson Hour promo slick and was wondering if there was any chance that you could do a high res scan of it for me please? I've been making a homemade JHH DVD cover and I'd love to use some of those images if its ok with you. My email is wozzay2k AT hotmail.com Thanks! Wozza 21:24, June 16, 2011 (UTC) : Sure! I should've posted them here anyway. Are these big enough? -- Danny (talk) 22:06, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks Danny!I really appreciate that! It's so hard to find literature or images from this production, isnt it? I have a promo pack that i'll scan and upload soon, although it's only written material. Cheers!! Wozza 19:01, June 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Awesome! This is the kind of thing that I've had for a while and just haven't thought to scan it until now, because it came up in the Storyteller conversation. I think you and I both have lots of treasures in our collections just waiting for the right moment to get posted. :) -- Danny (talk) 19:50, June 17, 2011 (UTC) Do you know what that image is in the centerfold Danny? The guy digging in a graveyard? Was there any literature with this to back up the images? cheers! Wozza 15:02, June 25, 2011 (UTC) :Gosh, I don't know what that is... I never noticed it before! I'll do another scan of the center to get that full pic. There wasn't anything else with this -- it's just a four-page fold. I'm at work now, but I'll look at it when I get home... -- Danny (talk) 16:48, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Danny! Any joy with the scan? Is it maybe 'Lighthouse Island'? Wozza 23:06, July 14, 2011 (UTC) jim henson promo slick 1.jpg|full size jim henson promo slick 2.jpg|full size jim henson promo slick 3.jpg|full size jim henson promo slick 4.jpg|full size :Hi, sorry! I moved to a new apartment a couple weeks ago, and that slick hasn't turned up yet... I know I've still got it, but I haven't managed to locate it in the unpacking. Now that the unpacking is done, I'm sure I'll find it this weekend. -- Danny (talk) 20:38, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Danny's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives Come to Think of It Come to think of it, I haven't actually seen "Muppets from Space", and I only add what I think/know is a good idea to add if I think/know is missing. At first, I wasn't even willing to try it due to it being the exceptional muppet movie (as it is not musical unlike the rest), but I've gradually been changing my mind. It is from a YouTube comment that I found out K. Edgar Singer was the principal adversary (or main antagonist) of the film, though the Dr. Tucker page must have given me the idea that he was the main antagonist. Is he only a supporting antagonist? Secondary? Tertiary? Thanks. Interstate2011 23:18, July 21, 2011 (UTC)